The present invention generally relates to a passenger conveyor and, more particularly, to a monitoring system for a passenger conveyor.
Passenger conveyors such as escalators and moving walkways are used to transport passengers between different locations of a building. To ensure proper operation of the passenger conveyors, the conveyors require periodic maintenances.
However, such maintenances may not reflect the actual use conditions of the passenger conveyors; therefore, maintenances may be sometimes performed unnecessarily. Also, even with periodic maintenances, it may be difficult to find faulty components of passenger conveyors such as a motor and an inverter, etc.